Having the Last Laugh
by Just Maritza
Summary: June 2011 picture challenge combining two pictures. Michaela dressed as a young man looking pensively, and Lorene and Jake well, dressed as ridiculous ladies. So who has the last laughs?


**Disclaimer: I own nothing of Dr. Quinn Medicine Woman**

* * *

><p><strong>Having the Last Laugh<strong>

**by Maritza Franklin**

**June 20, 2011**

"Oh, Jane dear, look what my tired old eyes are feasting on over by the clinic," declared the elder lady to her friend in such amusement, dumbfounding the taller lady as she turned to have a look herself before dawn hit her. Amusement too dangled within her following suit.

"Why I do declare, Laura. That there is the handsomest man I have ever lay my pretty little blue eyes on," and she batted them for emphasis.

"Well, I saw him first _**dear**_."

"But I'm younger _**dear**_, and still in my prime, making me much prettier and desirable," Jane declared about to burst.

"No _**dear**_, don't you know that these fine wrinkles are a testimony of knowledge and experience, making me fine tune like wine."

Jane burst out laughing patting Laura's back, "I suppose we could always share."

"Yes, let's do have ourselves a little fun." Off the pair went with deranged laughter, descending upon Sully, each firmly taking hold his arms, catching him off guard and overdramatizing their femininity.

"Hey there big feller," Laura seductively called out exaggeratedly.

Sully tried to get out of their grasps as tactful as he could. He hoped Michaela wasn't watching or she'd be liable to get a little peeved.

"What's the matter darling? You're too fetching to be fretting in the company of handsome androbust available honeys."

"Yes, sugar, play nice," Jane purred caressing his face.

Sully struggled wanting to hightail out of there before gazing up, shocked to see two familiar outrageous faces batting their eyes and blowing kisses at him.

"Lorene… Jake….wh…what gives?" And the two clowns fell into further fits of outlandish giggles bringing them to tears.

"You should have seen your face," hooted Jake, trying to catch his breath.

"I never knew you were so gullible Sully," whooped Lorene slapping his skirted thigh.

"Thought it was a couple of Hank's girls up to their old tricks trying to manhandle me, only I found it strange you, uh…**_ladies_** being unusually tall, having a strong hold on me."

"Well, there are fellers that go for such Amazonian women. Hey, wanna join us? We're heading on over for Hank's ladies night," encouraged Lorene enthusiastically.

"Yeah, no need for a wig with your long main," contributed Jake.

"Uh…I think I'll pass."

"You don't know what you're missing," continued Lorene excitedly. "Free drinks for anyone in a dress."

"Yeah, we'll even hook you up with one," Jake threw in.

"No thanks, I have better things to do then to be hanging out at Hank's impersonating a female for free drinks."

"Suit yourself. Come along Jake, I mean Jane _**dear**_."

"Have fun," returned Sully with a humorous smile. "Just be careful to not let any of the fellers manhandle you."

"Oh, go and scalp a head or something," expressed Lorene annoyingly.

Sully entered the clinic in good humor, still musing over Jake's and Lorene's outrageous audacity and to have joked with them. That's how much Michaela was affecting him and he couldn't wait to finally marry her to **_fully _**be happy. He didn't find her, but found the back door open. Assuming she stepped out to Grace's, he headed out that way.

"Who you looking for Mister?" an obvious strained deep voice asked behind him. He quickly turned only to be amusingly surprised.

"Ww…what are you up too?" eyeing the familiar male getup his fiancé was wearing along with a frisky smile.

"Oh, nothing," she giggled softly tantalizingly walking towards him modeling the getup. "I found this old outfit of Matthew's upstairs recalling having won that horserace dressed as a man."

"That's cause you're a capable, talented woman able to beat most men at their feats."

"Yes, I suppose at times," she sighed, turning pensively away pocketing her hands against the blue sky. "Oh Sully… sometimes I wondered what it would have been like to have been father's son. Would he have been prouder?"

"Hey, hey, what's bringing this on?" He eased into her wrapping his strong arms around her from behind. "If you have been born a male, I would never have found my other half, this _**female…**_ _**I love**_; the _**yin **_to my _**yang**_, whom I'm going to marry with great pleasure and honor. Would you want to deprive this _**man **_of such a beautiful, intelligent and sensual _**woman**_?" For emphasis, he caressed her cheeks, letting it trailed down her neck causing goose bumps.

"I'm sorry," she struggled with. "I didn't mean to sound melancholy. I guess I'm just being a little nostalgic about father, wishing he was still alive to give me away."

He placed his hand over her heart, "He's here, proud that you are an amazing, lovely and capable woman living your dream, and marrying for _**love**_."

With her eyes lightly misting, she quickly turned throwing her arms around his neck. "Thank you Sully—with just a few words you always know how to make me feel better. I only hope I could do the same for you."

"You already have when you consented to be my wife. Just a simple _**yes**_ was all I needed to make me feel better."

And Michaela just had to kiss him, pouring all of her love into it, before pulling away flushed, realizing their public display. "Well, I best go change."

"Nah, stay that way. I'm kinda enjoying this look, very becoming. You look real cute."

"Honesty Sully," she hissed.

"Really you do. In fact, this is the very outfit you wore for that horserace. You stood there so incredibly adorable, yet _**intoxicating**_; and there was nothing I could do not having declared our love. All I wanted to do was hold and kiss ya with the way you were chewing that licorice as tobacco, trying so vainly hard to be a man."

"I guess that explains the humor in your face when you padded my cheek."

"M'hmm," he then proceeded in letting down Michaela's hair under her hat, pinching her cheeks. "There, better, more feminine," and kissed her nose.

"So, you're telling me that my dressing like a man entices you?"

"No, it's your doing anything and everything in your power to prove your point that attracts me," he then removed her handkerchief collar and unfastened the first button before running his hand through her long tresses; feasting on her womanliness despite the getup, making her heart race. "I was never more proud of you that day, the way you won."

"But I didn't win," anticipation mounting within at what he was up to.

"You know in your heart you were the rightful winner. We all witnessed it."

"You're right, but…" and before she could continue, Sully swept her off her feet, swinging her in a kiss of swirling hunger before setting her down, leaving her breathless and a little embarrassed hoping no one noticed.

"While you're in that getup, how about we go over to Hank's and have a little fun at his lady's night open house."

"You want me to drink and pick up women?" she asked incredulously.

"Ain't no harm drinking Sarsaparilla and having _**this**_ scrawny guy getting his kicks making his moves on a couple of unusual subtantial _**ladies**_."

"Don't tell me Jake and Lorene, are at it again?"

"Yep, anything for a free drink."

"Well then, let's go have some fun." She delighted tucking back her hair and retying her handkerchief before proceeding, "I never knew you were so _**spirited**_ Sully?"

"Problem?"

"Oh no, just enlightening."

"You bring out the best in me, and I love you for it."

"I love you for the same reasons, and I hope to always bring that joy in you."

"You are and always will no doubt about it."

Michaela and Sully entered the saloon hushing Hank from saying anything, as they crept behind the two homeliest women in the establishment at the card table enjoying their free drinks.

"How's about you two fine ladies, joinin' us in our private party wit my buddy here?" the little feller rurally drawled, running a hand over Lorene's cheek, or rather, Laura's and tugging Jane's curls.

"You stop that," Lorene snapped slapping the hand away, resuming his game.

"Sorry pal," declined Jane—that is Jake, too engrossed with card playing, smoking a cigar not bothering to look up. "We ain't into that sort of thing. Just here for the free drinks."

"You can have all the free drinks to your heart's content sweetheart. Come on darling, show me some sugar," then groped her—him.

"Now, look here chump, we ain't…," Jake stood menacingly, stopping short suddenly taking a good look at the men before him. "Dr. Mike…Sully?"

"Thought I'd check out the action here," winked Michaela. "But I think I'll pass. The womenfolk are just too manly for my taste," she threw out, making Sully chuckled.

Hank and the rest of the cliental burst out into a routing ruckus of laughter, applauses and cheers as Michaela let down her hair taking a bow, before Sully satisfactorily took her by the hand leading her out.

**The End...Thanks for Reading!**


End file.
